A Bird's Insomnia
by Zorgithon Phantom CXIV
Summary: Robin has been awake far too long and the team decide to have a contest to see who can make him fall asleep first, that is if they can. In the end, Robin's elder-brother in all but blood is the one who finally succeeds. Mild team moments and adorable Robin.


At seven o' clock pm on Saturday, Robin stumbled into the cave moments after the light from the Zeta beams died down and made his way towards the kitchen. The team of teens looked up as their smallest member entered the room with a yawn and Wally laughed while saying. "Someone's tired, did you stay up all night again?"

He got a small nod in return, accompanied by another yawn. "Well excuse me for saving forty people from a bomb, five elderly citizens from a runaway car, twelve kids from a burning building, and a mother and her two kids from getting mugged. Not to mention going through school, patrol, training, homework and the mission we had last night."

Artemis gaped "You saved sixty people and then yet did homework? You truly are 'Boy Wonder'." Robin sat himself on the couch and groaned.

"Yeah and this 'Boy wonder' has had a total of five hours of sleep in the past two weeks, a new record! Yay!" He cheered sarcastically as the team stared in shock at their youngest, sleep-deprived, member.

"Well then go to sleep for crying out loud!" Kid Flash shouted at his best friend as he shook his shoulders harshly.

"Don't you think I've tried? No matter what I do, I can't fall asleep!" He weakly shouted back and slumped against the couch dejectedly.

"Ooh!" Megan shouted, getting everyone's attention. "How about we have a contest? To see who can make Robin fall asleep first." The group nodded and Robin grinned.

"That works for me, but the rules are anything short of whacking me in the head with a book. Reward is twenty bucks. Good for everyone?"

Kaldur spoke up, "I shall merely supervise, I do not wish to get in trouble with my king." More nods followed by Megan standing up first and zipping off, only to return moments later with an old, black and white, soundless movie. "Who's up for a movie?"

Two grueling hours later, Robin was still awake while the rest of the team thought up ideas to force Robin to sleep. Suddenly, Artemis reached into her pocket, pulled out something shiny and threw it at Robin's exposed neck. The boy barely flinched as the dart hit his skin and injected a sedative into his bloodstream.

"Is it working?" She tentatively asked and Robin shook his head sadly. "In many situations, having an immunity to most sedatives would probably save my life, but now it is just pure torture." He returned the dart to the archer and flopped onto the floor.

Wally stood and pulled his tired friend to his feet and dragged him down the hall, towards the med bay. "Wally? What are you doing?" The speedster didn't reply and pushed him into the white room, sitting him down in a chair while searching through several cabinets. The team watched from the doorway as Kid Flash grabbed a brown plastic bottle and dumped some of the liquid inside onto a rag. He handed it to the ebony teen and said.

"Put that over your mouth and nose, maybe that will work." Without question, Robin did so and instantly recognized the sickly-sweet smell of chloroform. After five minutes, Robin handed the rag back and made a mad dash for the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet.

Once Boy Wonder had finished throwing up, the team walked back to the living room, where Conner proceeded to hand Robin a cup of orange juice. He thanked the clone before downing it's contents in seconds and handed the cup back. Conner placed the cup in the sink before standing behind the younger teen and began waiting.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked with confusion and Superboy replied simply "Waiting." Less than a minute later, Robin let out a small sigh and fell backwards, unconscious, and into the clone's strong arms. Conner caught the boy and carefully picked him up bridal-style, looking around the room casually as if he didn't just do what his teammates had been trying to do for three hours.

"What was in that orange juice?" Questioned Artemis as Conner gently placed the sleeping bird on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"When I first got here, I had trouble sleeping so Black Canary gave me some sleeping pills. I usually only take half of one and fall asleep five minutes later."

"How many did you put in there?" Conner shrugged

"Two." Artemis's eyes widened and then softened at the look on their bird's face.

His face was slack and his lips were parted slightly as the boy breathed deeply in sleep. The dark circles under his eyes were painfully obvious and the lines of stress smoothed out to leave the mini-Bat looking three years younger. The level of unconsciousness he was in let anyone arrange him in any position and was oblivious to the pictures being taken of his lax state. The team sat vigil over their cackling, helpful, happy, bouncy, compassionate little troll of a teammate as he slept, not fighting or being loud, not doing anything to wake their precious family.


End file.
